Encuentros
by alexiel1086
Summary: Historias cruzadas momentos en lo sque se conocieron solo para ver que compartian el mismo infierno, Si les gusta este juego y se les ocurre un encuentro diganme


Aclaraciones: -"Pensamientos del personaje"

- Habla el personaje

- *__*__*__*voy a meter a más de un personaje, así que usare para indicar cuándo se refiere a uno u otro.

- ---- principio y fin de la historia, tal vez flash backs

Ubicación Tiempo-Historia: Pues usando mi imaginación y la información de los juegos podríamos ubicarlo a uno o dos días antes de la destrucción de Racoon, el día que León y Claire escapan (cuando ellos escapan en el tren, el complejo de Umbrella es lo que explota, no la ciudad).

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cosa que es realmente obvia, si la serie fuera mía ya hubiésemos visto a León, Chris y Wesker sin playera, Jill no sería Rubia y la batalla final hubiese ganado WEsker... nadie me paga por hacer esto, aun no conozco al loco que lo haga.

**_MIRADAS (ENCUENTRO 1: JILL & ADA)_**

_"Los ángeles cayeron y el infierno se cierne sobre la tierra…_

Las calles oscuras se mostraban al compas de aquel sonido macabro, que parecía intensificarse mientras caía la noche sobre aquel lugar, quien imaginaría que aquel placentero sitio, se convertiría en la prueba viviente de que el infierno existe y que al final de cuentas sería creado por el hombre.

La silueta de una mujer se dibujaba gracias a la tenue luz que los faros que alguna vez iluminaron las hermosas calles de Ciudad Raccoon, ahora sólo alumbran los restos de vehículos, cadáveres de personas en los alrededores, las pisadas de sus botas resuenan en el pavimento a la vez que no desea bajar el ritmo de su carrera, la minifalda que llevaba tenía sus ventajas, era más fácil moverse pero ahora corriendo a altas horas de la noche, realmente cuestionaba su decisión mientras el aire frío azotaba contra sus piernas.

Detuvo su curso sólo un instante, recargó sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras decidía qué dirección tomar, mientras recobraba el aliento, y por supuesto algo de cordura.

-"Si mal no recuerdo- señala hacia la izquierda- esa calle está cerrada, así que la dirección que queda libre es hacia aquella avenida y de ahí a la jefatura, si Brad no entró a ningún edificio, puede que lo encuentre"

-¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Brad?!, ¡¿de qué demonios hablaba?!, para salir corriendo de esa forma-

- "¿Qué demonios decía que lo perseguía?"- una imagen, un recuerdo le vino a su mente, aquella criatura que estaba enfrascada, despedazando su cárcel de cristal, deformes garras cortando el aire, rozando su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- ¡¡¡¡Demonios!!!!, debo de dejar de decir demonios, ¡Maldición!- palabras lanzadas al aire a nadie en particular, mientras los gemidos de esos entes hambrientos se intensificaban, indicándole que una horda de zombis estaba cerca.

-"No es tan fácil deshacerme de ese policía, no están fácil quitarme del camino, tal vez ni yo quiero apartarle, concéntrate, recuerda tu misión"

Después de consultar sus pensamientos, dejó salir un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos –"Aun faltan las muestras"-  
Jill siguió corriendo los alaridos de los zombies rodeaban el ambiente, el deseo por salir cada vez más rápido de aquella ciudad se acrecentaba con cada uno de los sonidos que se escuchaba. En algún momento el compás de los gritos de alguien pidiendo auxilio, su maldita conciencia le pedía buscar a esa persona, tratar de salvarla, pero lo más seguro era que sufriera ese destino y no llegase a tiempo y a su trastornada mente se plasmase el recuerdo de alguien más siendo devorado, de alguien más levantándose, cuando debería estar muerto, de alguien más tratando de atacarla "y de alguna forma, al que en algún momento pidió auxilio ella le atravesaría los sesos, así de sencillo"

Se ve… cada una de las pisadas en el asfalto, resonaban por la avenida una de tantas que había atravesado desde que vio a Brad, ya había salido de aquellas calles cerradas, iría nuevamente a la estación de Policía, tal vez Brad estaría ahí, la avenida estaba libre, los coches bloqueando las calles, no había zombies por el momento…

…

STTTAAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aquel gritó ensordecedor, de donde demonios había salido, ¿¡qué demonios había sido…!?

Si mal no había entendido, -¿STARS?, Maldición, Vickers- acaso, ¿será la cosa que decía que lo seguía?.

Se ve a Jill en medio de la calle, en sus facciones se nota el asombro y miedo, sus manos mostrándose tensas, cayendo a su costado.

Mientras… Aquel grito, se repitió nuevamente…

-Dijo STARS-sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su cuerpo un escalofrío la recorrió, su voz, se convirtió en un grito sordo, una impresión que la dejo muda y con un sentimiento de miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo –"Brad… tengo que encontrar a Brad", buscaría alguna ruta alterna para llegar a la estación, no podía seguir por avenidas principales, las probabilidades de que estén atestadas por esas cosas son muchas.

Se observa nuevamente el cuerpo de Jill a mitad de la avenida, inclina un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mientras espera otro grito, si lograba saber de qué dirección provenía podría dar con Brad ó en último caso le podría ayudar a esquivarlo.  
"Pareciera que es imposible salvar a uno solo, como fue imposible salvar a varios. ¿No lo crees?"

En la misma posición, una sombra se divisa en uno de los callejones cercanos, su mirada se levanta repentinamente, sin mover su cuerpo, baja su mano derecha sujetando su arma, afina su mirada y puede distinguir que la persona parada en aquel callejón, no es un zombie- ¡Un sobreviviente!

Enfocando más la vista alcanzo a distinguir entre las sombras a una mujer, zapatos bajos poseía un arma, iba vestida de rojo, zapatos bajos, no le debía de sorprender que trajera un arma consigo, dado como estaba la situación

Uno de los caminos marcados en el mapa, mostraba esa salida, -"Qué desperdicio"- se encontraba parada en aquel callejón, afuera de aquel edificio en el que esperaba estuviera aquella muestra, parada frente a la puerta de donde acababa de salir, viendo la pared y pensando en que otro lugar buscar-"Pero no sólo vine a perder el tiempo aquí"-

Una mirada sobre ella la desconcierta, de manera sensual, en un movimiento propio de ella gira levemente su rostro hacia aquella persona …

Una chica castaña de minifalda negra y top azul la observaba con algo de sorpresa , oculta detrás de una gran fortaleza

La mirada azulina de Jill, mostrando su fortaleza y todas sus ansias de sobrevivir… aquella mirada llena de determinación y nerviosismo a su vez.

La mirada grisácea de Ada, firme, segura, ningún rastro de incredulidad… La mirada de alguien que no encuentra ningún obstáculo

_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*

Jill no puede dejar de observar, si es una chica parada a mitad de un callejón –"Tal vez estando ahí escondida sobrevivió"-

Aquella chica portaba un arma…

Libera un poco de tensión en el arma, pero sin retirar su mano, gira su cuerpo, dispuesta a acercarse a aquella chica,

-Se observa a Jill dando un paso en la misma dirección del callejón, alzando su brazo derecho, dispuesta a alcanzar a aquella chica…

Cuando nuevamente aquel gritó, se escucha en aquel lugar.

-STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSS

Jill se giró en varias direcciones tratando de identificar la fuente, sea lo que sea el dueño de sus gritos no deseaba topárselo de frente, tendría que irse rápidamente de ahí.

-"Es cierto la chica"- regresó su mirada hacia aquel callejón fue raro no había nadie, inmediatamente vio el camino por donde ella había llegado y la ruta que pensaba seguir, no había nada, entonces como…

El ruido de maderas tronando le provoco un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, con bastante molestia asomándose en su rostro decidió seguir –argh….

¡¡Mierda!!-decía mientras su pie golpeaba el asfalto.

Guió su vista nuevamente al callejón, al ver que estaba vació decidió retirarse de ahí.

Acelero el paso sabía que alguien o algo la estaba siguiendo no solo a ella, también a Brad, había que Salir de ese infierno inmediatamente –"Ya estando afuera podrían conseguir ayuda"- con este pensamiento entro aquel pequeño restaurante.

No tenía mucho que Jill acababa de pasar por ahí, cuando un ser de un poco más de 2 metros de altura siguió la misma trayectoria que ella.

Desde aquel lugar y tal vez por la gabardina que usaba no se veía todo se armamento.

Sabía que la chica quería ayudarla, pero otra persona era lo que menos necesitaba, ya con aquel policía tenía suficiente.

-"Es cierto León"-

Tenía que terminar su misión lo más rápido posible y de paso –"Sacar a León de ahí, mínimo guiarlo a la salida"-

Sea lo que sea con lo que habían experimentado ahí, ella no quería saberlo, cumpliría su misión y ya, lo mejor era salir de este infierno lo más pronto posible

Ambas chicas con la mirada hacia enfrente y llenas de convicción pensaban en sobrevivir…

Sin saber las oscuras consecuencias que sufrirían, aun después de sobrevivir su vida se vería atada… Simplemente ninguna de ellas sabía que era lo que les deparaba el futuro…

…_Aunque escape este infierno se irá conmigo"_  
FIN ENCUENTRO 1


End file.
